Drabbriel (suite)
by Amako-sama
Summary: Recueil de drabbles divers Sabriel. Présence de Destiel. Angst, humor et romance/fluffy. T pour être prudente.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, vous devez vous dire que le titre de ce recueil vous rappelle quelque chose. Et bien vous avez tout à fait raison. Après discussion entre canapé interposé et pizzas aux anchois, **Momiji** et moi avons convenus du deal suivant : en plus de traduire ses _Drabbriel_ en anglais, j'ai la permission (enthousiaste et pressante) de reprendre ses _Drabbriel_ là où elle les avait laissé, notamment avec tous les mots que vous lui avez donné et qu'elle n'a pas écrit.

J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de vos attentes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Gay et Enchanté, on ne sait pas de qui ils venaient, mais Banane est une demande de _Cas'Cas the Nany Goat_, luv.

* * *

**_**Gay**_**

Il y avait les regards quotidiens qui trahissaient la pensée des gens. Monstres. Tarés. Mais ça, ils en avaient l'habitude. C'était leur lot habituel depuis que leur père avait fait d'eux des chasseurs. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre ce genre de regards. Non, ce qui faisait mal, c'était les nouveaux regards.

Ceux qui brûlaient la nuque lorsque Gabriel et Sam sortaient dans la rue pour aller au restaurant, lorsqu'ils se tenaient la main pour faire les courses ou même lorsque l'archange volait un baiser à son amant à la sortie d'une chambre d'hôtel.

Les regards faisaient mal. On avait beau dire, on ne s'y habituerait jamais. Gabriel ne pipait pas mot et Sam se contentait de faire comme si que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Mais tout cela s'effaçait lorsque le couple rentrait le soir dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour trouver Dean et ses remarques dégoûtées sur leur couple. Remarques qui cachaient mal l'explosion d'affection que contenait à peine sa voix.

* * *

**_**Enchanté**_**

La première fois que Sam et Gabriel eurent un vrai rencard, c'était dans un petit restaurant fleuri en bas de la Tour Eiffel, éclairé des milles lumières que la ville offrait la nuit. Sur leur table, un bouquet de lys blancs diffusait son parfum délicat alors qu'un serveur leur prit la commande.

Gabriel ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du sourire émerveillé de Sam, lui-même les yeux fixés sur la Tour Eiffel et sur les illuminations magnifiques. Lorsque le chasseur reporta son attention vers son petit-ami, son sang se glaça. La place était vide.

Une seconde plus tard, l'archange réapparu dans un complet noir, une cravate dorée autour du cou et un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

\- Je suis enchantééé de vous wencontwer, articula-t-il avec un accent anglais prononcé, bien qu'il parle couramment toutes les langues.

Et si Sam rougit comme une adolescente, et bien seul Gabriel en fut témoin.

* * *

_**Banane**_

Que ceux qui appelaient Gabriel un pervers aillent faire un tour en Enfer et reviennent pour en discuter de nouveau. En règle général, c'était Sam qui voyait les sous-entendus partout, justement parce qu'il craignait trop une remarque de l'archange et rougissait d'avance à une blague que le blond n'avait pas encore faite.

Alors évidemment, quand Gabriel décida un beau matin de se pointer dans leur motel alors qu'ils étaient en pleine chasse et que Castiel était aux abonnés absents – ce qui rendait Dean d'une humeur chââârmante – une banane à la main, Sam faillit faire une syncope.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le blond tournait autour du chasseur – et vice versa – sans jamais réellement faire un pas en avant et Sam était dans un état de tension jamais atteint auparavant.

Forcément, la banane ne fit pas long feu entre les dents avides de Gabriel. Sam passa par toutes les teintes de rouge avant d'arriver à un violet assez intéressant qui réussit presque à sortir Dean de son mutisme je-suis-frustré-mon-ange-me-manque.

Gabriel, lui se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de lui faire un clin d'œil charmeur. Il disparut en laissant la peau de banane sur la table. Et fiché dans la peau avec un clou, une petite note et un numéro de téléphone.

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec des propositions de mots puisque le stock laissé à **Momiji **n'était pas illimité. On se retrouve demain pour la suite !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis très heureuse de voir que vous aimez ma suite des drabbriel, sachez que ça me fait très plaisir de les reprendre et que je m'amuse beaucoup à les écrire !

Le premier est de _AsphodèleSauvage_ (j'avais pas trop d'idée, désolée), le second de _Kooki-mos_ (j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire xD) et le troisième de _The Girl of the World_ (mon préféré du trio).

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Soutien-gorge**_

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Sam n'avouerait jamais, c'est ce qui se passa à la première soirée qu'il avait passée à Stanford, avant même de rencontrer Jessica, avant que toute cette merde avec la chasse ne recommence.

Dean avait peut-être eu cette aventure... particulière avec la culotte de sa camarade de lycée, mais Sam n'était certainement pas en reste.

Tellement heureux d'avoir été accepté dans l'université et de s'être fait quelques amis dans sa fraternité, il avait très largement profité de la soirée et s'était retrouvé pété comme un coing avant même que minuit n'arrive.

Les filles de Stanford en avaient tout aussi largement profité. Le nouveau était beau comme un dieu et il n'y avait pas de raisons de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion, – littéralement ou non – n'est-ce pas ?

Alors oui, Sam aussi avait fait des trucs étranges durant ses jeunes années. Que Gabriel soit tombé sur le souvenir par hasard n'était pas exactement ce qu'il appellerait une réussite, mais à l'air hilare de son archange de compagnie, il sentait qu'il ne le regretterait peut-être pas.

Après tout, il n'avait pas regretté d'avoir appris à dégrafer les soutiens-gorge avec les dents lors de cette soirée. C'était un talent toujours utile, merci bien.

* * *

_**Chaton**_

Gabriel avait tendance à donner des surnoms à tout ce qui bougeait. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, même ce qui ne bougeait pas pouvait entrer dans la catégorie des choses-qui-ont-besoin-d'être-rebaptisées-par-le-Saint-Archange-Gabriel. D'ailleurs, Dean le faisait bien avec sa voiture, pourquoi pas Gabriel avec les pulls de Sam, hum ?

Mais passons. Sam avait donc hérité d'un certain nombre de surnoms de la part de Gabriel, allant du classique Sammish au Sammoose, en passant par l'incroyable mais invéritable Samegave. Tout à fait, oui.

Le chasseur laissait passer, si c'était la forme d'affection que lui offrait l'archange, et bien il prendrait ce qu'on lui donnait. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était irritant. Et il avait beau cherché, rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit pour faire cesser Gabriel.

Jusqu'à ce merveilleux matin d'hiver où l'archange, les pieds glacés, s'était glissé contre Sam dans leur lit. Le brun avait entreprit de caresser doucement les cheveux de son petit-ami en fredonnant un air abstrait. Et Gabriel avait commencé à _ronronner_.

– Alors mon chaton, t'aimes ça hein, ohhhh oui tu aimes ça mon petit chatounet, commença à babiller Sam avec un sourire ravi sur le visage.

Le cri indigné de Gabriel valait toutes les vengeances du monde.

* * *

_**Justice**_

– Il n'y a pas moyen, Gabriel. C'est hors de question.

– Mais Sammy !

– Premièrement, c'est Sam. Deuxièmement, je suis formellement contre. Si tu t'obstines, n'oses même pas revenir avec elle ici, je ne voudrais pas de vous.

– Tu plaisantes j'espère !

– J'ai l'air ?

– Enfin, on ne peut pas continuer à l'appeler Bébé !

– Je trouve que ça lui va très bien, moi. C'est un bébé.

– C'est notre fille !

– Adoptive, et tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis.

– Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas.

– Quand bien même. Il est hors de question que notre fille s'appelle Justice.

– Ah parce que Grace c'est mieux peut-être ?

– Tout à fait !

– Sam, tu es de mauvaise foi.

– C'est le Paradis qui se fout d'la charité, là !

– Castiel et Dean ont bien appelé la leur Faith...

– Oui, justement, ce sont Dean et Castiel.

– ...

– ...

– Bébé, c'est bien aussi.

– Oui.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce que vous allez lire. C'est tout de la faute d'_AsphodèleSauvage_ avec ses mots impossible à écrire. Ensuite, je veux vous remercier pour vos reviews auxquelles je répondrais, promis, mais pas tout de suite parce que je suis un peu occupée. Pour la Peluche, c'est à cause _Kooki-mos_ et Accordéon, c'est _Soleina_.

Plus sérieusement, il y aura une suite à Premier Baiser quand je trouverais l'inspiration. D'ailleurs, je suis à cours de mots alors vous devez m'en donner. Genre, vraiment.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_**Peluche**_**

Sam n'était pas du genre à être de mauvaise humeur. Honnêtement, Sam était l'une des personnes les plus conciliantes de la création et il s'irritait d'assez peu de choses. Mais là... Il y avait une accumulation de choses qui faisaient que oui, Sam était de mauvaise humeur. De très, très mauvaise humeur.

Le bunker était vide. Castiel était au Paradis, Dean était sur une affaire avec Garth et Charlie et si lui n'était pas avec eux, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était tellement malade que seulement penser à se lever lui faisait voir des points blancs. Et pour ne rien gâcher, Gabriel était parti régler des affaires vieilles comme le monde – littéralement – avec les dieux païens de l'Ancienne Égypte, apparemment. Alors Sam se retrouvait seul, atteint d'une grippe et d'une angine carabinée, dans un bunker glacé et autant isolé que la culotte inexistante de Pocahontas.

Forcément, oui, Sam Winchester était de mauvaise humeur et quiconque s'oserait à dire qu'il n'en avait aucune raison finirait avec une balle dans le cul. Une fois qu'il aurait réussi à se lever et à attraper son flingue, hein. Évidemment qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Le bunker était vide depuis près de deux jours, donc, et l'hiver marchait joyeusement sur la région, sans laisser la moindre chance à l'air ambiant de dépasser les dix degrés même à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. L'humidité régnait dans la vieille bâtisse et Sam se réveillait toujours avec la goutte au nez, les cheveux bouclés et une forte envie d'aller aux toilettes – même si ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'humidité, juste aux quantités astrales de thé qu'il ingurgitait.

Où était sa peluche angélique quand il avait besoin de lui ?

* * *

**_**Premier baiser**_**

La première fois que Sam Winchester et Gabriel s'embrassèrent, c'était tout à fait la faute de leurs frères respectifs.

Voilà.

* * *

**_**Accordéon**_**

Halloween approchait à grands pas. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les Winchester aimaient beaucoup cette fête. C'était leur manière à eux d'oublier un peu que tous ces monstres existaient vraiment et que quelque part, dehors, ils les attendaient. Et puis, soyons honnête, les filles à Halloween étaient toujours trop bien fringuées.

Cette année, cependant, Dean était très occupé avec le costume d'ange de Castiel (qui dévoilait son torse parfait, hum) et Sam se concentrait sur la tenue de psychopathe de Gabriel et les gouttes de sang parfaitement bien dessinées sur son visage. Les deux couples avaient préparé une soirée où ils pourraient enfin se détendre avec leurs amis.

Et puis il y avait Charlie et Kevin qui étaient prêts depuis quelques heures et demi et découpaient des citrouilles et des fantômes dans des grandes feuilles de papier plié. Alors que Castiel enfilait son auréole et que Dean remontait son slim de cuir noir, que Sam passait une main gênée sur son torse nu sous l'œil appréciateur de Gabriel qui finissait d'étaler du sang sur sa chemise, les deux jeunes gens déplièrent les nouvelles guirlandes en accordéon et les accrochèrent dans le bunker.

Halloween pouvait commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahaha, je vois d'ici vos têtes quand vous aller lire ce qui va suivre. Le ton est plutôt différent de ce à quoi je vous ai habitué ces derniers chapitres. Merci à _The girl of the World _pour ranch et viande et à _Kookie-mos _pour ventilateur.

Enjoy~

* * *

**_**Viande**_**

Les Winchester avaient cette tradition avec la_ junkfood_ qui les menaient à manger souvent des hamburgers ou plus généralement, de la viande. Même dans leur enfance, les arrêts fréquents dans des roadhouses qu'ils pouvaient croiser leur avaient fait prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

Mais depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années, Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à manger de viande. Dean avait remarqué cette habitude et en plaisantait. Mais au fur et à mesure que Sam troquait ses steaks pour des salades, il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose, sans jamais pour autant poser de question.

La réponse vint lorsque Gabriel et Sam commencèrent à se voir. L'archange avait essayé de faire manger un sandwich à son nouveau petit-ami, mais Sam avait poliment refusé. Lorsque Gabriel avait insisté, il s'était énervé et lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir avant de quitter le restaurant pour retourner au motel.

Le blond l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, lui ayant sûrement laissé le temps de se calmer.

– Tu veux m'expliquer, Sam ?

– Laisse-moi, grogna le chasseur.

– Sam... dis-moi, je t'en pris.

– Je ne la supporte plus, d'accord ! S'écria-t-il. Ça me dégoûte ! D'abord ma mère, j'ai dû en garder un souvenir traumatique, je ne sais pas, mais ensuite il y a eu Jess, et puis Ellen et Jo ! Je ne supporte plus l'odeur de la viande cuite parce que j'ai senti les corps de mes amis et de ma famille brûler vifs, Gabriel, VIFS !

– Oh Sam... je suis désolé, souffla l'archange en le prenant dans ses bras alors que le chasseur se mettait à sangloter.

– Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon.

– Je t'aime.

**_**Ventilateur**_**

Comme il avait été précisé plus tôt, le premier baiser de Sam et Gabriel était la faute de leurs frères respectifs. Mais il y a une histoire derrière, bien entendu. Ce jour-là, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Par bonheur, le motel dans lequel les Winchester étaient avait été pourvu d'un ventilateur.

Sam était planté devant, sans bouger d'un centimètre, les yeux fermés. Il avait éteint son ordinateur, la chaleur qui s'en échappait étant trop insupportable. Dean était sous la douche depuis vingt minutes et même Castiel avait enlevé son trench coat et sa veste puisque son vaisseau semblait fondre comme neige au soleil.

Un bruissement d'air envoya un courant frais contre la nuque de Sam et il se retourna pour voir Gabriel, en débardeur et bermuda, un cocktail à parasol à la main. L'archange lui sourit et lui tendit la boisson, en faisant apparaître un autre pour lui. Son jumeau apparut dans la main d'un Castiel surpris qui ne dit cependant pas non à la fraîcheur offerte.

Dean sortit à cet instant-là et fut gratifié du même cadeau alors qu'il tenait sa serviette autour de sa taille. Les quatre hommes savourèrent leur cocktail en se rapprochant tous du ventilateur. Puis trois chaises firent leur apparition sous les fesses de ceux qui étaient encore debout et bientôt, ce furent quatre des personnes les plus dangereuses du monde qui se prélassaient devant le ventilateur.

Quant au baiser, il survint quelques minutes plus tard et impliqua un pepsi.

**_**Ranch**_**

Sam et Gabriel avaient décidé de prendre quelques vacances d'Apocalypse dans un ranch en Arizona. Ils avaient prévenus leurs frères, avaient même été à deux doigts de poser leurs congés – heureusement, Sam avait enlevé cette idée stupide du crâne de son petit-ami – et Gabriel les avait emportés.

Ils avaient atterrit devant une ferme d'où des hennissements s'échappaient. La fournaise qui les entourait n'arrivait même pas à entamer leur bonheur à l'idée de passer du temps ensemble. Ils furent accueillit par un couple de quinquagénaires adorables qui leur fournirent une chambre et un programme d'activités.

Après une nuit très agréable, ils décidèrent de faire une promenade à cheval dans la steppe. Gabriel, comme pour tout, sembla apprendre à monter en une seconde après avoir vu l'homme du ranch le faire. Sam ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Ils partirent rapidement, tous les deux seuls avec l'immensité de la plaine sèche.

C'était peut-être de la malchance, un coup des anges ou des démons. Jamais Gabriel n'eut la réponse et il ne la chercha pas. Mais alors qu'ils discutaient plaisamment, le cheval de Sam se cabra et désarçonna son cavalier, le faisant chuter. L'archange poussa un cri de surprise qui effraya encore plus la bête, la faisant partir au galop et traînant Sam qui avait un pied coincé dans l'étrier.

Lorsque Gabriel fit s'arrêter l'animal et s'agenouilla près de Sam, il était trop tard. Son coup était tordu en un angle impossible et une vilaine plaie sanglante barrait sa tempe. L'archange resta figé plusieurs minutes, contemplant le sang goûter, avant de se mettre à hurler, détruisant autour de lui chevaux, plaine et ranch.

Gabriel n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec la vie et la mort. Il n'était pas _Dieu_. Alors ce jour-là, lorsqu'un cheval eut raison de Sam Winchester, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de détruire la moitié de l'Arizona et de ramener le corps brisé au grand frère de l'enfant-Roi.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai cru comprendre que les drabbles de la dernière fois ne vous ont pas ravis. J'ai des témoins qui peuvent affirmer qu'après les avoir écrit, j'ai dit : ils vont me haïr. Je me hais aussi. Donc voilà, vous n'étiez pas les seuls à déprimer, hein.  
Sinon, désolée de poster aussi tard mais j'ai eu une longue et éprouvante journée. Aussi, il n'y a que deux drabbles parce qu'ils sont plutôt longs et que, encore une fois, je suis crevée. Je n'ai donc pas non plus répondu à vos reviews et je m'en excuse. Sachez que je les ai lues et qu'elles m'ont fait plaisir.**_**  
**_**Ici, Pepsi est de_Kooki-mos et AsphodèleSauvage _et Cendres est de_ Kooki-mos _également. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos mots, mais gardez bien en tête qu'il est compliqué d'écrire un mot s'il n'a rien à voir avec le fandom, hein (genre Ranch, après vous voyez ce que ça donne...)

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_**Pepsi**_**

Comme nous le disions donc, le premier baiser de Sam et Gabriel était de la faute de leurs frères respectifs et d'un ventilateur, mais ce fut la canette de Pepsi qui boucla la boucle. Tout d'abord, il est à faire remarquer que Gabriel et Sam préfèrent le Coca au Pepsi. Castiel et Dean, d'un autre côté...

Aussi, lorsque les cocktails furent finis, l'ange du samedi demanda à Gabriel de leur fournir quelques canettes du breuvage salvateur. L'archange se fit un plaisir de répondre à la demande et bientôt un pack de soda apparut sur la table du motel.

Castiel et Dean, donc, savouraient leur Pepsi lorsque Sam se leva pour attraper sa propre canette. Alors qu'il se tournait vers son siège et le ventilateur, il coinça son doigt sous la capsule pour ouvrir le soda et Castiel, soutenu de Dean, décida de faire quelque chose pour la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre Sam et Gabriel. Ils rivalisaient presque avec lui-même et Dean avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leurs sentiments.

La canette s'ouvrit en un sifflement strident, faisant gicler du Pepsi dans les yeux de Sam qui grimaça en closant les paupières. Une bosse se forma comme par hasard dans le tapis et il trébucha dessus, valdinguant sur Gabriel qui se retrouva soudain avec beaucoup de Winchester chevelu dans les bras, paniquant légèrement. Sam poussa quelques jurons colorés avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser, tombant nez à bouche avec Gabriel qui s'était figé.

Et comme par hasard, le ventilateur sembla s'emballer, poussant d'un vent violent l'archange contre le chasseur, les faisant atterrir lèvres contre lèvres. Dean et Castiel quittèrent la chambre lorsque cinq minutes plus tard, Gabriel et Sam ne s'étaient toujours pas décollés.

Voilà comment les deux frères respectifs de Sam et Gabriel, un ventilateur et une canette de Pepsi causèrent leur premier baiser.

**_**Cendres**_**

Cela avait été le dernier vœu de Dean. Il avait demandé, sur son lit de mort, à ce que sa famille disperse ses cendres par les fenêtres de l'Impala en roulant en direction de l'inconnu, Metallica jouant à plein volume dans les baffles usées du véhicule désormais légendaire parmi les chasseurs du monde entier.

Qui ne connaissait pas les Winchester ? Les frères qui avaient arrêté l'Apocalypse et s'étaient alliés avec deux créatures célestes, dont un étant l'archange Gabriel. Leur histoire avait fait le tour de la planète. Et lorsque l'annonce de la mort de Dean Winchester parvint aux autres chasseurs, un symbole mourut avec lui. Mais pas la légende.

Mais pour Castiel, qui restait derrière, c'était le signal qu'il allait retourner au Paradis. Il avait passé les cinquante dernières années à veiller sur son humain. Son temps sur Terre était révolu. Dès les cendres de Dean dispersées, il laissa son collier sur sa table de chevet et disparut pour ne plus revenir.

Sam était au moins aussi célèbre que son frère, si ce n'est plus. Mais tout ce qui resta de lui à la mort de son aîné fut une amulette et le poids d'un passé trop lourd sur les épaules. Aussi, lorsque Gabriel se tourna vers lui, un soir, et passa ses doigts agiles dans les cheveux désormais blancs du chasseur, il sut que le temps était venu.

L'archange lui offrit un sourire doux et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres fines et ridées du chasseur à qui l'âge avait conféré une sagesse profonde et sereine. Puis Gabriel détourna le regard, là où une faucheuse attendait patiemment. Et Sam suivit son frère au Paradis, là où l'attendait désormais l'archange de sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

PARDON ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse. J'ai malencontreusement arraché l'écran de ses charnières, donc mon ordi ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, voyez ? Heureusement, ma maman déchire parce qu'elle avait prévu qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup (c'était un cadeau du conseil régional) et avait donc sauvé de l'argent pour m'en racheter un. Je l'ai eu hier soir, donc j'ai passé une partie de la nuit et de la journée à tout réinstaller sur l'ordi et ensuite j'ai écrit vos drabbriel. Donc voilà. Sinon, je n'ai plus de mots, alors donnez-m'en.  
Je suis désolée de le dire, mais je ne posterais pas du mois de novembre. Je participe au NaNoWriMo dès ce soir, minuit, alors je n'aurais pas une minute pour vous. Mais je vous promet de revenir en décembre, avec aussi un nouveau chapitre de Thunder Road et MA CENTIÈME HISTOIRE FUCKING FUCK 8D

**Enjoy and happy Halloween~**

* * *

**_**Boston**_**

_–_ Ahhhh, Boston, ville cosmopolite et pluriculturelle ! s'extasia Gabriel en tirant Sam par la main sur une allée piétonne.

Le chasseur le regardait faire avec amusement, heureux de voir son petit-ami si enthousiaste à l'idée d'une simple chasse sous prétexte qu'elle se tenait dans cette ville. Le blond courait d'une boutique à l'autre, d'un croisement de rue à un lampadaire de l'époque coloniale sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

_– _Depuis quand tu connais des mots aussi compliqués ? se moqua-t-il.

_– _Hey ! J'ai inventé la cosmopolitisme !

_– _Mais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui peut te plaire autant ici ?

_– _Ahaha ! Heureux que tu l'demandes ! Ici, il y a le festival international du film Gay !

_– _J'espère que tu plaisantes...

_– _Absolument pas ! Il y a aussi le festival international du film français et du film juif. Et puis ici, il n'y a que des Irlandais. Tu savais que Kennedy est un irlandais bostoniens ?

Sam éclata de rire en entendant l'archange énumérer les mérites de la ville et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue sans prêter attention au groupe de jeunes filles qui les sifflaient d'un air joueur depuis un café.

Tout allait bien.

**_**Branche**_**

Dean avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de sieste. Alors ainsi soit-il, ils avaient tous décidé de faire la sieste. Le quatuor d'anges et de chasseurs squattait chez Bobby depuis quelques jours et aidaient le vieux chasseur à ranger un peu ses livres comme ils n'avaient pas de chasses pour le moment.

Finalement, l'aîné des Winchester avait réparé quelques chaises longues qui traînaient dans le garage de Bobby et était désormais allongé sur l'une d'elle, les deux bras croisés derrière la tête. Castiel somnolait à ses côtés sur une autre chaise longue, achevé par la recherche d'un des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, Pestilence. Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à ce que faisaient leurs frères respectifs. Comme ils avaient tort...

Parce que Sam et Gabriel attendaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes que Dean et Castiel soient à moitié, voire complètement endormis. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la respiration de l'ange devenir plus profonde et celle de Dean se transformer en léger ronflement, Sam se glissa devant eux et sortit son portable, prêt à les prendre en photo.

Au même moment, Gabriel s'approcha avec un bâton qu'il avait taillé en pointe et chatouilla le nez du chasseur endormi. Dean grogna et se tourna vers Castiel, faisant face à l'ange allongé sur le côté. Gabriel frôla encore une fois la main du blond qui la secoua avant de la reposer sur l'épaule de Castiel, à quelques centimètres de là. Sam prit sa photo et Gabriel en fit apparaître des copies géantes qu'ils allèrent ensuite accrocher partout dans la maison. Le Sabriel avait encore gagné.

**_**Couteau**_**

– Sam, arrête tout de suite ! S'écria Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mais quoi ?

– Tu vas te faire mal et je vais encore devoir réparer les morceaux !

– Enfin mais, de quoi j'me mêle ?

Sam retira son couteau de sa bouche dont il se servait comme d'un cure-dent. Comme s'il n'était pas assez doué avec une lame pour éviter de se trancher la langue en deux ! Pour qui le prenait Gabriel ? Dans un geste d'humeur, il fit tourner le couteau dans sa main en regardant le plafond. L'archange écarquilla les yeux, préssentant la suite. Sam ne le remarqua pas et fit un faux mouvement, envoyant le couteau se planter dans son pied et lui tirant un hurlement de douleur.

– Tu vois ! JE TE L'AVAIS DIT !

– Gab-b-briel, aide-moi, grogna Sam, des larmes de douleur aux coins des yeux.

– Démerde-toi maintenant, je t'avais prévenu !

– Mais ! GABRIEL !

Trop tard. L'archange avait disparu.

Le couteau se trouvait sur la table, à côté de Sam. Mais la plaie n'était pas guérie. Bon, il avait peut-être un peu énervé l'archange finalement.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à _The Girl of the World_, _Momiji_ et _Nafrayu_ pour les mots !

* * *

**_Araignée_**

– C'est la meilleure.

– Certainement pas.

– Castiel, soutient-moi, geignit Dean.

– Je suis désolé mais là, je suis d'accord avec Gabriel, répondit l'ange d'un air navré.

– Sammyyyyy !

– C'est pas mes oignons, Dean. Et puis d'abord, c'est Sam. Et ensuite, je suis biaisé, Gabriel est mon petit-ami.

L'aîné des chasseurs enfouit son visage dans les oreillers usés du canapé. Il n'allait pas gagner sur ce coup-là. Mais ils n'y connaissaient rien eux de toute façon. Voilà. Il était le plus grand (les anges ne comptaient pas, ces tricheurs), il avait raison. Nah.

– Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. J'vous dit que Spider-woman est la plus sexy des héroïnes Marvel.

– On sait très bien de quoi on parle. Stan Lee est un vieux pote. Et c'est Black Widow, la plus sexy de toutes.

* * *

**_Neige_**

Il y avait trois lys blancs qui se regardaient en chien de faïence sous l'ombre glacée du pommier, survivants miraculés de l'hiver. La marre gelée avait cristallisé les nénuphars en un tableau figé dans le temps. Quelques oiseaux picoraient des miettes de bain abandonnées près de la fenêtre. Près du banc, le vent faisait claquer le sac poubelle qui dépassait de son socle.

La neige avait recouvert de son grand manteau blanc le paysage tout entier. À perte de vue, il n'y avait plus que cette couche immaculée. Le blanc pur se fondait avec le gris perle du ciel où les nuages se délitaient lentement.

Et il y avait le silence. Apaisant, presque teinté de nostalgie à la lueur blafarde d'une lune pleine. Les cristaux glacés brillaient de mille éclats. Au loin, le craquement d'un branche, le crissement des pas légers sur la neige, une goutte d'eau qui s'écrase sur une feuille.

Ici, une pierre aussi grise que le ciel, aussi glacée que l'air, aussi paisible que le silence. Ici, une tempête qui rugit au cœur d'un être divin dont les yeux célestes ne brillent plus que de rage. Ici, la tombe neuve d'un chasseur mort trop jeune, un matin de juin. Aujourd'hui, une nuit de juillet que la rage d'un archange a changé en hiver.

* * *

**_Déshydratation_**

L'été était la pire saison du monde. Personne n'en ferait démordre Sam. Il haïssait profondément cette chaleur insupportable, la sueur qui collait à la peau, la fatigue permanente. Il abhorrait l'été du plus profond de son cœur. Et pour ne rien gâcher ? Il avait soif. Désespérément et constamment soif. À s'en tirer une balle. Littéralement.

Gabriel, lui, adorait l'été. La couleur caramel que prenait la peau de Sam, sa peau rendue brillante par l'effort, son torse en permanence nu où jouaient ses muscles développés. Il vénérait l'été du plus profond de sa grâce. Et pour ne rien gâcher ? Il était un archange. Alors s'il pouvait faire du chantage à son petit-ami en usant de ses pouvoir, alors il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Après tout, qui avait décrété que _s'occuper _donnait soif ? Lui rendait ça très désaltérant, merci bien.

* * *

Je ne vous ferais même l'affront de m'excuser pour mon retard. Si certains suivent _Knockin' on Hell's Door_, vous savez que j'envisage d'arrêter progressivement mon activité sur ff. Je boucle donc toutes mes histoires en cours et si ensuite j'ai toujours envie de continuer, je reprendrais peut-être doucement. En attendant, je termine lentement mais sûrement tous mes projets. J'ai encore trois chapitres de Drabbriel à paraître, donc vous aurez de quoi lire. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie sur cette suite et merci à _Momiji_ pour m'avoir autorisé à continuer son travail.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
